Kine Society
Kine Society (em português Sociedade Kine) é um dos poucos grupos religiosos praticantes na Nação Sim. O grupo religioso cultua as vacas e não parecem cultuar a um deus em si, embora a religião tenha seu próprio demônio, Beelzebeef. Esse grupo religioso apareceu apenas em The Sims 2 para PlayStation Portable e tem sua sede na antiga Kine Dairy, a leiteria local de Deadtree, distrito de Estranhópolis. Criação thumb|left|300px|Beelzebeef sendo invocado. A Kine Society foi criada, ainda em data desconhecida, por Dominic Newlow e Sinjin Balani. Dominic se intitulou "El Toro" e, assim, convenceu a Sinjin a montar uma igreja e arranjar seguidores. Tudo aponta que a Kine Society se apossou da velha e, possivelmente, falida Kine Dairy (Leiteria Kine), onde estabeleceu seu culto. A religião conta, no início do jogo, com cerca de seis adeptos (Rick Wong, Sara Starr e outros quatro townies) e dois líderes (Sinjin Balani e El Toro). No fim do jogo, a religião ficará com sete adeptos (incluem os anteriores, assim como o Sim do jogador e Roland Calonzo). O que motivou a sociedade a ser criada é a necessidade de um combustível para manter a máquina de controle do prumo de Dominic Newlow, o El Toro, funcionando. Quando o ritual matutino é praticado junto a El Toro, Beelzebeef aparecerá no meio da cerimônia. El Toro divulgará sua real identidade e desaparecerá junto com Beelzebeef. Sinjin Balani, revoltado ao perceber que a vinda de Beelzebeef não cumpriu a profecia e que El Toro o usou, manda o Sim do jogador para Division 47, para ir atrás de Dominion. Ideologia O primeiro contato que o Sim do jogador terá com a Kine Society dentro do enredo é ao entrar em Deadtree, em busca das partes de Roberta Rossum, espalhadas pela cidade. Ele encontrará lá Roland Calonzo, que irá vender um panfleto com os principais ensinamentos da Kine Society: Aprendidos os Quatro Pilares, o Sim do jogador terá acesso ao prédio da Kine Society. A sociedade também executa um ritual diário, o chamado Kine Sunrise Ritual (Ritual Kine do Nascer do Sol). Ele consiste de quatro movimentos (The Crown of Horns, The Sacred Cud, Lowing at the Moon e Fertilizing the Field) e é praticado cedo na manhã. Um líder ficará no palco e irá fazer os movimentos que deverão ser repetidos pelos fiéis. Praticá-los com perfeição e antecedência irá fazer o jogador ganhar mais dinheiro do que fazê-lo logo depois que o líder termina de praticá-los. Clicar outro botão ou nenhum irá fazer o Sim do jogador se confundir e perder uma chance de cinco. O Sim do jogador irá aprender tais movimentos com Sara Starr, uma das fiéis do movimento. Entretanto, como ela sempre está de mau humor, é necessário ser seu amigo (nível 2) para poder aprender. Para poder ser aceito como fiel, também é necessário ter o patrocínio de um dos líderes da religião (os que se vestem com roupas marrons), ou seja, fazer amizade com eles. Também é necessário adquirir o Bovinomicon, o texto sagrado da religião, que prevê o fim dos tempos, ou "The Great Stampede" (A Grande Debandada). Galeria Ritual Matutino 1.png|O ritual matutino sendo praticado. Ritual Matutino 2.png|O ritual matutino sendo praticado. Beelzebeef.png|Beelzebeef, o demônio da Kine Society. Balani escondido.png|Sinjin Balani se escondeu pois teve a mente controlada por Dominion para não intervir no momento. Dominion Beelzebeef.png|Doctor Dominion roubando Beelzebeef e teletransportando-se. Categoria:The Sims 2 (PSP)